Kurotsu : Metal Saga Adventure
by Ryugafangirl
Summary: Kurotsu knows a secret, she knows how to activate the portal to the Beyblade World. Join her in her adventures in the MFB world. Step into the portrait of her and the others and go on an exciting adventure with Gingka and the rest. Please R&R. GO SHOOT!
1. I'll show you!

**Kurotsu : Metal Saga Adventure**

* * *

Hi everybody! I'm Ryugafangirl,this is my new story that I've always imagine to

happen in the real world. There's one strange thing, I can really control my bey

L-Drago though. Anyway,this will be mostly in Kurotsu's POV. Wish that you all

enjoy my new story. Sit back, relax, read ,review and enjoy. I don't own Beyblade and the song, only the OCs.

* * *

**Chapter 1: I'll show you!**

Bebebeep...bebebeep... The alarm clock rings continuously. Oh! How I hate that

ridiculous alarm sound. If only my alarm music is Yu+Ki and YCHRO's Destiny

that will be more cooler.

I looked at the time, only three words to describe it: OMG! I'm late ! I changed

into my hideous school uniform and tied my long black wavy hair into a

ponytail. I really hate this uniform because it's odd looking, unfashionable

,makes you sweat a lot and is lack of creativity. Hey, I'm not kidding, my

pajamas is way better than those uniforms and the teacher still said that our

creativity is lower than a 7 years old. I think she's the one who only have the

creativity of a rubbish bag design.

I went downstairs to eat my breakfast. It was just so quiet...too quiet... I was

ready for a boring day at school. The only thing I need to do now is to wait for

the bus to come. I took my iPad laying on the table and switch on the wifi to

continue writing my fanfic. Then I realize something. It was August 4, the first

day of school holiday! And my mother went overseas for a whole month! Silly

me!

I tried to go back to sleep but the doorbell started ringing. The twins next door

kept pressing my doorbell. Usually, I would have welcome them in but not

today. A few days ago, they almost destroyed my precious work! I change into

a black dress, wore a pair of black leggings decorated with golden frills and

silver cross. Brought along my bey gear and went downstairs.

I stood at the gate making the fact clear to them that I won't let them in or

they'll ruin my stuff again. The twins made puppy eyes and begged me. I didn't

buy it. Then, they tried to rock my gate open.

"Hey! Stop it or else!" I growled.

The girl stopped but the boy didn't. I'll show him!

"Go Shoot!" I launched my bey at him.

"Aaah! Let it rip!"

The three of use love beyblade very much, if Swee Lan didn't forgot to bring her

bey, she would have joined in too. I watched the Japanese version but they

watched English dubbed version so we launch with different slogans. My bey

was special, it can move according to my orders like in the show. He's was just

a normal bey without a spirit.

"Go! Send it flying L-Drago!"

"Aaah!"

His bey cracked and a small piece of it hurt his leg.

"Ou ou ou ou ouch! That hurts! Kurotsu! I'm telling mom."

"Your mom won't believe your words. " I stick out my tongue and made taunting faces at him.

"Hmph!" Swee Lan had to drag the frustrated Hee Woon back home.

Oh yeah! My name is Kurotsu, age 12 and a girl. A student, manga artist, an

author and the winner of the Beyblade World Championships in the real world.

My mom is a Japanese and my dad is a Chinese, but I speak Japanese and

English more at home. Me and my mother moved to dads house in Malaysia a

few years ago after he died in an accident.

It's a school holiday for two whole weeks in Malaysia and I planned to finish

drawing my manga and complete my two fanfics: Revenge and Metal Saga

Adventure that I wrote on . I also need to plan for my new fanfic

that me and galaxy (Aka: galaxypegasus14) planned to write. So, I'm more

occupied in this two weeks.

Those twins are my neighbors. They used to come to my house to read my

latest stories and mangas. They were both Singapore Chinese. The girl is called

Swee Lan and the boy Hee Woon. Swee Lan was reading my new work while

Hee Woon was training his bey. Then, his bey just bounce off the stadium and

ripped my manga that Swee Lan was reading. So, from that day on, they were

forbidden to enter my work room.

I entered my bedroom and shooted my bey at a portrait of me and my parents

and revealed a secret passage. I slide down the passage that leaded to my

work room...

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

How is it? This is my second fanfic about MFB, hope you all like it! In the next

chapter, Kurotsu is going to enter the MFB world , look forward to it!

* * *

**Character Information**

**Name**:

Kurotsu Tsuki

**Gender**:

Girl

**Age**:

12

**Birthdate**:

22/02/ 2001

**Occupation(s)**:

Student

Manga Artist

Author

Beyblader

Winner of the Beyblade World Championships

Winner of the Cosplay Contest

**Like(s)**:

Beyblade

Ryuga

L-Drago

**Dislike(s)**:

Yaoi

Doji

Friends

* * *

Kurotsu means Black Wings ,come from the combination of Kuro(black) and Tsubasa(wings), while Tsuki means Moon.

She draws, write and even sings, she's the best girl around.

* * *

**Go shoot**!


	2. The portal

**Kurotsu : Metal Saga Adventure**

* * *

Me: Hi everyone! I'm so happy that chapter 2 was out! I can't stop shooting my bey at everyone I met! Gingka?

Gingka: Ryugafangirl doesn't own MFB only the OCs.

Me: Remember to read my other fanfic, Revenge too!

Go Shoot!

* * *

**Chapter 2: The portal.**

I've already arrived at the bottom of the passage, sensor scanned my cross necklace and the metal door opened. I entered the basement and sat down to complete my fanfic. I happened to bring my iPad along with me.

My basement was built underground without my moms knowledge. There's more than one room in here. I have to enter the living room first in the middle that includes a big television set completed with a DVD player, radio and a cabinet full of MFB DVDs.

The whole basement is soundproofed so that mom wouldn't even heard anything from the room unless she's in one of the rooms in my secret basement.

One of the rooms is my work room, there's a laptop and all the books existed about Beyblade. In the corner was a cabinet full of Beyblade and Beyblade merchandise.

Then, there is a changing room with a closet full of beyblade character's costume for Cosplay Contests and Halloween Night.I've won many trophies from beyblade cosplay and competitions and I placed them on top of the closet.

There's also a room that contains a beystadium. The beystadium is as large as the one we see in the anime.

At the end of the basement is a room that I seldom enter. Inside was a big photo of me and the other Beyblade Characters.

I entered the room and gazed at the portrait. I've already changed into my battle costume: fingerless gloves that shows off my long and slim fingers that every girl wishes for, a black tank top, a white hoodie tied on my waist, a black super mini miniskirt , a beyholder locked on my thigh, white laced leggings, black boots, beylauncher kept on my forearm and a tiara like golden hairband tying some of my upper long black hair at the side.

The gem on the middle of my cross necklace is giving out a ruby light. The portrait is calling out for me. I touched the portrait with my necklace. The portrait became liquid as my hand went through it...

Yes, this was the portal to the Beyblade world. I was now in the same portal as before. The space here is still so beautiful, different types of colors flew across me like a shooting star. Blue, green, orange, red, purple, gold, black ...

I opened my eyes, seeing myself in front of me. The younger me was hanging a portrait in my room. I looked about 8 years old there. I took a closer look at the portrait. It was the same portrait as the one I've just entered.

Just then, mother called me for dinner. I was about to rush for the door when I tripped over my box of beyblade fanarts. My necklace touched the portrait and I got into the portal. I hit my head in the portal and I can't remember anything. When I woke up, I was in the B-Pit. I spent a few days in there.

Then, something happened and I was forced to get back to my world that I hated. Ever since then, I spent my time building the basement. I watched the latest MFB episode to know what happened in there. I waited everyday for the chance to get back into that world.

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

In the next chapter, Kurotsu finally arrived in the Beyblade world! Guess where did she appeared.

* * *

**Character Information**

**Name:**

Swee Lan (girl)

Hee Woon (boy)

**Age:**

11

**Birthdate:**

02/ 06/ 2002

**Occupation(s):**

Student

Beyblader

**Like(s):**

Beyblade

Kurotsu

Kurotsu's secret basement

Kyrotsu's fanfic/manga

**Dislike(s):**

Losing to each other

These two are Malaysian Chinese, they are average students who are not good or bad at anything. Their beyblading skills are on par, they hardly win or lose to each other. They look up to Kurotsu and treat her as their elder sister.

* * *

**Go Shoot!**


	3. The truth behind the story

**Kurotsu : Metal Saga Adventure**

* * *

Me: Hello there! Today, we're going to bake Pegasis Cookies to apologize for not updating.

Gingka: Oh! Oh! I know! Is it cookies with "Pegasis" written on them?

Me: Nice try, but no! I won't make something that easy.

Kenta: ... You'll draw Pegasis on them ?

Me: Umm... No!

Yuu: What about chocolate chip cookies with Pegasis filling?

Me: Bingo! I've just stole Pegasis from Gingka. Lets break it into pieces and start baking!

Gingka: No! Pegasis!

Me: I don't own Beyblade or I'll never do something stupid like letting Ryuga die. At least in this chapter, he didn't.

* * *

**Chapter 3: The truth behind the story.**

"Uhh!" I woke up finding myself in "that" place. And, that "that" is The Lost City of King Hades. I quickly looked at the tallest building where Gingka and the gang battled Rago.

A red flash almost blinded my eyes. What I saw was way too beast of L-Drago flew into the skies while crying in pain as the god of destruction attacked it mercilessly.

Ryuga! His name flashed across my mind as I remembered that he was kill by Rago in this same battle. I quickly dashed towards the building. Red and black beams gave out as the two beys, L-Drago and Nemesis clashed.

"No!" It's too late! Rago used his special move and it's all over. Ryuga died. No! I collapse right on that spot. I was too useless. Tears rolled down from my eyes and dripped on my bey, Gold L-Drago Destructor F:D.

A faint silver glow came from my bey, it was glowing as if it has something to tell me. I quickly launch it at the floor.

"So you're asking me to lend some of my strength to prevent Ryuga to die?"

L-Drago's beast nodded at me.

"OK then, anything for Ryuga."

The dragon didn't hesitate as it started sucking out most of my energy. It only left me enough to continue standing.

"Arhh!" I felt my energy being sucked out. Believe me, it's not that comfortable. I became so weak that I almost passed out during the process. I finally know how they felt when they got their energy drained by L-Drago. L-Drago transferred my energy to Ryuga.

With our help, Ryuga could hardly stand up and gave a part of his star fragment to Kenta. Then, he was teleported to where I was standing. The teleportation made him look like he died to Gingka and the others.

I lift him up onto L-Drago's beast. I could see the damaged L-Drago Destructor F:S held tightly in his hands.

"L-Drago, could you please?" I said as I hopped onto its back with all my might my. I hardly have any strength left.

The ice dragon took off in the storm and headed for Japan. It swiftly dodged the lightning. I always trusted L-Drago's skills so I got some rest before we arrived at Metal Bey City.

"*yawn* I feel much more better now!" I rubbed my eyes as it was too bright outside. Me and Ryuga are now in a cave I built the last time I visited here. There were many rooms in this place like my basement in the real world. Only there's a higher technology here.

Ryuga was still in coma, he was injured more than I thought. Rago must be a powerful opponent. L-Drago was nowhere to be seen. I shrugged and

I took out some medicine, a bucket of water, a clean cloth and some bandages. I cleaned his wounds and treated it. Those cuts he got from the beybattle was pretty deep. It must have hurt a lot, yet he pushed himself to the limit. I bandaged his wound. And took L-Drago with me and left for B-Pit in Metal Bey City for repairing.

The battle between the legendary bladers and the god of destruction had already end now. Madoka was in the basement of B-Pit repairing all their beys for a few days. She was so tired, she fell asleep.

"Madoka? Mado... Oh, she's asleep. I better be quiet." I quietly carried her onto the sofa and sat at her working table. I started repairing the legendary blader's bey one by one. I've taken lessons on repairing beys with Madoka before, I've also did some research on it. It was a piece of cake to me. My repairing skills are better than her. But I've got something up my sleeves. "Sorry guys..." I muttered.

To be continued...

* * *

SPOILER ALERT! Kurotsu happened to steal Pegasis? But, why? Find out in the next chapter : Revival.


End file.
